


Crimson Fortune

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crafts, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Introspection, Kissing, Post-The Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world born anew, Noire makes a new talisman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Fortune

She'd surpassed the need for a talisman of her own long ago, but she'd grown fond of making them just for fun. They were big sellers in newly rebuilt shops, especially when the group needed a little extra money, and they looked good as well as being useful.

The one she was just putting the finishing touches on, however, would not be sold in any shop. This one was extra special, and it had to be even more perfect than the others. This talisman was going to be a present.

"Just one more feather..." A dark red feather, one she'd been saving since birds had become nearly extinct...how long ago was it, now? Years, months, days? Time flowed so strangely during that dark period, even the detail-oriented Laurent didn't seem to notice how much had passed.

Birds were slowly coming back to the world now, though. Cynthia spent any time not with the pegasus knights talking to a group of crows much like her father's, the occasional robin or sparrow sang along with Brady's violin melodies. She'd seen at least two cardinal feathers on the ground in the past week.

But this one was special. She remembered so few details about those dark days, but she remembered the day Severa had found that feather. _Red...just like her hair._ She'd looked at it only for a moment before letting it flutter out of her hand and stomping off in tears. Later that day, Noire had come back to pick it up.

Suddenly, she wondered if she should add the feather at all. They'd saved their world, but it hadn't brought back their parents and maybe seeing that feather would break Severa's heart all over again. Every now and then something would remind someone of a lost parent and they'd feel the pain as if it were yesterday, and Severa was the last person she ever wanted to cause such pain.

But maybe the feather would remind her of the Cordelia who'd come through the Outrealms to help them save their world. She hadn't been there, but Severa had told her all about it the night after the final battle. _It wasn't mother, but for a moment I felt as though I hadn't lost her at all._

And red was a lucky color, according to Laurent's research.

She glanced at the feather, thought of Severa's rare gentle smiles, the ones usually reserved for her, and affixed it to the talisman. It was Severa all over.

 

She found Severa by the stables, combing the tangles out of her pegasus's mane. She'd gotten over her insistence on never following in Cordelia's foosteps and despite a thorny beginning she and the mare were growing closer. She handled her like a pro, Cynthia would say, and Noire could watch her soar in the skies for hours.

Maybe someday Severa would take her for a ride.

She cleared her throat softly, alerting the other woman to her presence, and Severa turned around. She looked angry before realizing who it was.

"Oh, it's just you," she said. "Sorry, I thought you were Cynthia wanting to spar again. Just because her pegasus can go for hours without grooming doesn't mean mine can!"

"S-sorry," Noire murmured. She dug in her satchel and took out the now neatly-wrapped gift. "Um...here. I...this is for you." Severa's eyes lit up, she'd always loved getting presents.

"What is it? Did you go shopping earlier?" She tore open the wrapping as carefully as one could tear wrapping without waiting for an answer, the feather being the first part of the talisman to greet her. "... _Oh._ This is..."

"I-I can take it off, if you-"

"No." Severa's eyes filled with tears, but she was smiling as the rest of the paper fell away. "No, it's...it's perfect. Her colors." She sniffled, cradling the talisman gingerly. "Noire, it's beautiful."

"I-I'm glad..." She helped Severa pin it to her sleeve, marveling at the way the colors complemented Ylisse's new ones. The silk leaves and blossoms brought out the color in her eyes, and her face instantly looked brighter. "It's for good luck. S-so you'll have nothing but good fortune for the rest of your life."

Severa ran her fingertip over the feather and its accompaniments before pulling Noire close. Noire's cheeks went warm and she couldn't help but notice how much taller Severa seemed now. They were practically the same height.

"I will, as long as I have you."

"Severa..."

Their lips met, and nothing could have felt more right than that moment.


End file.
